Borra Month
by Genkai-chan
Summary: 30 days and 30 prompts about the love of Korra and Bolin. I will be uploading a new chapter every day with my response to the day's theme. I do take requests so don't hold back on ideas you guys. Day eight has Bolin doing the healing for once and of course what would help Korra more than anything is a kiss from the man she loves. Short and sweet. Read and review.
1. Day 1

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something.

**Chapter One:** Love is Like a Comfort Sweater.

**Day One:** Casual

**Word Count:** 196

**Rating:** G

* * *

Within the halls of the pro bending arena, Bolin and Korra passed each other only a few times a day. Usually they just gave one another a simple greeting or a smile. Sometimes they'd even playfully salute to one another. Things between them weren't complicated, in fact they were often the most relaxed around one another. Around the other, they didn't have to pretend to impress or anything like that. Korra could be herself, confide in him, share her worries and fears. She could then have a belching contest with him over dinner. Bolin could talk to Korra about his family's past and his personal qualms with Mako. And then he could play with his chopsticks and pretend to be a walrus. The two were never unhappy to see the other, it seemed more like they were friends from a previous life. Maybe that was it, why whenever they were together things were so casual and freeing. Like nothing else mattered, like there wouldn't be any judgement, only love and acceptance. And hugs, they shared great hugs and laughter. But in the halls of the arena, they just smiled because even that was a wonderful exchange.


	2. Day 2

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over.

**Chapter Two:** See you later aka I love you.

**Day Two:** See you Later!

**Word Count:** 214

**Rating:** G

* * *

"See you later!" Always entailed that they would be together again soon. And so leaving one another after a match or after a get together was never hard, never painful. They would wave and smile like two children, like nothing was hard. But Korra's life was hard and Bolin's was only slowly starting to get better with such a great girl in his life. The two knew how luck they were to have one another, which was why they valued the moments together, as well as apart. It put things into perspective. But deep down, each could fearfully wonder that if "See you later!" might someday be the last thing exchanged between them. Even if that may be the case down the line, there wouldn't be any regrets right? They smiled and waved with love, it was simple and not at all over-expressed. These worries weren't prominent though because each was always looking forward to seeing the other, too busy looking ahead, rather than over their shoulder.

"See you later, Korra!"

"See you later, Bolin!"

Meant I love you and it won't be long before we're together again. While their bodies would be separated, their spirits would not and it was a bond they shared and only strengthened.


	3. Day 3

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over.

**Chapter Three:** Inner Most Fears

**Day Three:** Nightmares

**Word Count:** 482

**Rating:** G

Bolin knew that Korra had issues with sleep, even after Amon had been dealt with. He knew she would be haunted by what he had and what he could have done. And he did his best to protect her even with the spunky Avatar shut her eyes to get some rest. Bolin removed his jacket and moved it over her, hoping to shield her from more than just the wind. The pair had been out, wandering the dark windy Republic City and had stopped at the park. There, Bolin and Korra had a long talk about how much things had changed for them. How they were now inching toward their three month anniversary. And soon Korra felt the day finally hit her and she ended up falling asleep in mid sentence: "I can't wait to-" And then she was out like a candle in a windstorm. Korra slumped forward and Bolin caught her and brought her to his lap.

Korra's head rested on his lap as his jacket was draped over her. He stayed where he was but couldn't help but bend some cover around them, as if making a rustic home around their bench. It of course wasn't the home he had imagined he and the lovely girl might someday share but for now it would do because it was cold and he thought privacy would be nice. Bolin looked down at Korra and ran his fingertips through her hair, it was soft and frayed at the ends from all of the intense training. Couldn't she ever take time for herself? Sleep in? Mornings were indeed evil. He smiled and closed his eyes, head tilted backwards. Maybe he could get some sleep too. And though it seemed like the earth bender had only shut his eyes for a few minutes when he felt Korra jerk and sit up. "What's going on?" He asked her.

"I…I…oh you're still here." Korra smiled wearily and put a hand to the side of his face as if making sure.

"Yeah of course I am, what's up?"

"I just…I had this dream, or nightmare…and…"

"Was it Amon again?" Bolin wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close again.

"No…I mean sort of…instead of taking my bending away he decided the worst way to get to me…was to take you away." Korra shuddered and kissed him softly. "I would rather lose my bending than you…" She muttered into his mouth and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were her light.

"I'm right here Korra." Bolin smiled and hugged her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you and I should find a way to stay awake…enjoy insomnia a little huh?" He grinned a little and Korra chuckled. That sounded like a great plan to her.


	4. Day 4

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over.

**Chapter Four:** Banquet of Lips, tongue and touch

**Day Four:** Hunger

**Word Count:** 408

**Rating:** PG

Bolin was not a picky eater, nor was Korra but they still had their preferences, their weakness.

And what they could both enjoy together, was one another.

Their kisses, their touches, their breath, their skin, their words and movements.

So much so that when they were apart, they would find themselves craving the other so badly. Bolin would be training while Korra would be off somewhere else and he'd find his tongue longing for a touch, just a taste of her tanned skin, to taste those sweet lips of hers and to hold her in his arms and never let her go until they were both satisfied to the point of eruption.

Korra was the same way, when she hadn't seen Bolin in too many hours, she would become grouchy and hostile and only the kiss of her love's lips would soothe her aching cravings. He was addictive and all she could really yearn for. His touch, his cute nose, everything about him made her hungry for more. The couple was physically close as much as emotionally.

They share the common element of earth, something solid which one would assume might lack passion as compared to two fire benders but that was false. Korra and Bolin were very passionate lovers, very giving yet at the same time very greedy when it came to loving one another. Their bond was tight and firm and though they didn't feel jealous or competitive with anyone on the outside, Korra couldn't help but storm over to Bolin who was with his fangirls, grab him by his collar and kiss him long and hard, opening displaying her dominance over anyone else who dare make eyes at the handsome bender.

And of course Bolin was the same way. Usually he could be classified as meek or shy but when it came to protecting Korra and only having her, he could be very possessive. The Avatar's popularity only grew which soon generated her own male and slightly female, gang of fans. Bolin often stuck close by, holding her close and kissing her neck and lips whenever he could. And he always could.

So the couple was always hungry, hungry for one another and their appetite had the aroma love, pure love, nothing else could even come close to tasting as sweet as the kisses they shared and the memories they made together within the whispering walls of Republic City.


	5. Day 5

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over. This is a very weird response for me, it is, I'm tired but I want to get something up. Next day is kind of similar so I guess my mind thought it was okay to go AWOL tonight. Sorry.

**Chapter Five:** Love Bites

**Day Five:** Under the Lights

**Word Count:** 298

**Rating:** PG

Under the lights, she is s-s-s-stunning.

Like a dangerous bug that's nearly extinct, yeah, she'd be the last one left. She's bold and brash and swift and oh so stunning. I've been stung long ago, her venom has reached the depths of which I hadn't known existed. I've been infected and I want no cure. No thank you. I am fine being a victim of her disarming charm, her lovely beauty and crafty song. Korra emits an infectious light which draws many into her clutches and yet her claws retract. Though many would claim to be stung by the woman, I know they haven't. Perhaps they've smelled her sweet nectar, seen her fly through the air and attack with ferocity that they think they're hers.

But they're not.

I'm hers.

Only me.

Korra is a stunning creature, she moves like the wind, can be as cool or as hot as she pleases and it will suit her just fine. If I were a bug collector, I would seek her, dedicate my entire life to capturing her and never letting her go. But being the s-s-s-stunning bender, she has a light and it's very bright. If anyone is to be captured, it is me. I'm happily captured within her wings. They protect me and I know nothing else. Korra is delicate yet demanding and as she lays herself on top of me, as if to suck the life out of me for another night, I bask in the glow. She is stunning, glowing and I love it. She pauses and caresses the side of my face and I wake up. Beside me, my wonderful wife is sleeping and I touch the side of my neck where she bit me last night.

She has a stunning love bite, doesn't she?


	6. Day 6

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over. Okay so the other prompt went badly but oh well. I did a lot better with this one I think. I know I'm happier with it than I was with the last prompt anyway so I hope it makes up for that one.

**Chapter Six:** Starry Eyes

**Day Six:** Stargazing

**Word Count:** 874

**Rating:** G

It's after one practice that Korra spots Bolin looking up at the sky outside.

She thinks nothing of it and heads home after changing.

Then she sees him again after a match that ended early, they won of course but then there's Bolin again standing outside looking up. Korra again, does nothing and leaves him alone. It's the third time in which she spots Bolin outside at night, looking up as if nothing else existed around him. Slowly stepping out with quiet steps, she tries not to let her presence be known just yet. Soon she reaches a spot beside him and tilts her head backward and can help but let out an, "Oooh." Up above, there are tiny glittering stars and it takes her breath away. With all the training going on, she never has time to really notice the beauty of nature around her.

If she were back home, she would of course do a lot of stargazing but alas, the big city has swallowed the girl whole and she cannot relent and retreat backward. So she looks up alongside the fellow teammate who glances to his new found company. "Hey." He smiled to her, his eyes not yet returning to the dark sky above. "Just wait till more lights go out in the city, then you can see more." He tells her. Korra nods and stays out with him for another twenty minutes of silence before more lights dim and surrender to the night, thus giving them a better light show up above. "I love coming out here." Bolin sighs.

"Yeah, how come? I see you out here sometimes..." Korra responded lightly, though she was quite interested.

"I don't know, I just like looking up." And suppose it might also refer to his light attitude in life, he was never one to worry or cry over things. Bolin had a very uplifting tone about him, much unlike his fire bending brother who often scowled and stalked around as if the world was out to get him. "It's a very beautiful view." He confesses but he's not looking at the stars, just at Korra's face.

She breathes in softly and finds gravity a bit hard to fight against. She can only blush and nervously grip the railing in front of her and force her gaze upwards which coaxes Bolin to copy her gesture. "I used to look at stars all the time back home but I admit, I haven't done so ever since I moved out here. I miss them...I mean I never noticed I missed them...until now." She frowned a little, unaware of how trivial something could be until it was taken away, or hidden from view. Then it becomes not so trivial, it becomes prized and cherished and missed and loved. "Thanks for showing me Bolin." She finds herself thank him. "I mean I know they're always around but sometimes...sometimes they're hard to see with everything else around me." And somehow she realizes she isn't just talking about the stars anymore. Maybe she's talking about someone else now.

Someone who is always around, so bright and lovely and yet easily missed in a crowd. Bolin glances to Korra who has found herself stuck on a thought and Bolin smiles, finding her thoughtful frown rather adorable. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss a star." He blurts out which only adds to Korra's red face.

"W-what?" She asked him.

"I mean...would it tickle or...be warm and fuzzy?" He began to question. For him, Korra was his star and he already knew it and accepted it. She was so bright, yet so far out of reach it seemed. And yet...and yet they were standing side by side underneath the moonlight. Like two stars in two very different galaxies. He found their stare matching up as she bit her lower lip. She leaned in closer toward Bolin who followed her moves. "Maybe it would be...out of this world." He commented with made them both laugh and grin. Still they gravitated close to one another but then the door behind them opened and Mako came rushing over. Bolin and Korra jettisoned apart and Mako grabbed his brother's arm. "Heeeey!" Bolin pouted. "What's up?"

"Come on, we need to go to bed." Mako huffs and drags his brother off and soon Tenzin finds Korra but steps aside to let the two brothers pass him. The bald man finds Korra leaning back against the railing, looking up with a rather disappointed expression on her face.

"Korra?" He asked her slowly.

"I think kissing a star would be amazing but...not meant to be." She mutters to herself and then pushes herself over toward Tenzin so they can head back to the island, back home to her galaxy. Before she leaves, she looks up once again and thinks she sees Bolin in the window. She smiles to him and finds herself blowing a cute kiss before heading off. So maybe kissing star could be meant to be...but for now the timing wasn't right. So Korra and Bolin would continue to stargaze and one day reach outer space and realize that kissing stars light up their soul's sky.


	7. Day 7

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over.

**Chapter Seven:** Alone Time (not really)

**Day Seven:** Hiking

**Word Count:** 710

**Rating:** PG

Ever since Amon had been killed and life moved on, Korra has had some changes made in her life. For starters, after a month with Mako she realized he wasn't what she wanted or needed so he was left to date Asami again, which took some time. And within that time, Korra and Bolin started going out. But to avoid pestering people, they decided to keep it a secret for the time being in case things didn't work out. Both Korra and Bolin were a bit shy about getting hurt so it worked out for everyone. Of course having a secret relationship was fun and thrilling but most of the time it was a pain in the ass because they couldn't hold hand or kiss when they really wanted to. Time and space had to be cut out especially for them. Mako didn't notice whenever Bolin headed off and insisted he be alone and Tenzin didn't question Korra's similar behavior.

But Asami had recently suggest they all bring back Team Avatar to go on a hike in the thick wooded area around Republic City. So soon it became a larger group of Lin, Tenzin, Pema and the kids, Mako, Asami and of course Korra and Bolin. It was a bit annoying to have more people, which meant more eyes on Korra and Bolin who just wanted some alone time. So the two secretly headed off one early morning to get what they had come out in the wild to do. Bolin held Korra's hand proudly and led them up toward some of the caves and the two found a nice hot spring to use. Korra and Bolin both undressed and got in while cozening up to one another. Though their relationship was a still a secret and they were young, the bond they shared only seemed to have intensified over the course of a few months. They were comfortable around each other, accepting.

Bolin pulled Korra close to him as they looked at the view. It was amazing but Bolin was just glad to have Korra all to himself for once. His lips moved up along her collar bone and then along her jawbone. Korra's own hands slid along his muscular form. For a while the couple was really enjoying the outdoors as well as their prized company. But Pabu hurried up to them and told Bolin the others were on their way. What could they do!? Korra stood up and looked around, their best bet was the cave nearby but they couldn't possibly get dressed in time so they hurried up and grabbed their clothes and waddled over to the cave. They ducked inside and covered themselves up as the group arrived with breakfast. Asami asked where Korra and Bolin were and Tenzin suggested they were training. Wishful thinking eh? Lin looked at the spring and suggested they rest their feat and enjoy their meal.

Only a few feet away, Bolin and Korra hastily were tying to dress themselves in the dark as quickly as possible but it wasn't very easy. So much for finding time to themselves. They soon headed out and Mako looked to them, asking why they were both wet and why they swapped clothes. Bolin looked to see they had in fact mixed up one another's outfits. "Uh well we fell in the spring and uh mixed up our clothes. Yep." He laughed nervously.

No one was buying it.

"If you two wanted alone time, all you had to do was ask." Pema smiled. Korra and Bolin glanced to one another, suddenly feeling quite sore and not at all relaxed as they hoped.

"I'm going to bed." Korra muttered and headed back down the mountain.

"I'm coming too..." Bolin headed after her. It was now evident that their efforts to have a secret relationship were in vain and they could have just been enjoying each other rather than worrying about everyone else. Once they made it back to camp, they undressed and locked themselves in a tent together to hopefully have one minute of peace and quite with the other wrapped in their embrace. And the couple had some moments of rest until Meelo ran down and blew their tent over on accident. Oh Meelo.


	8. Day 8

**A/n:** Borra Month is here, at least in my book. So I will be posting my responses from my tumblr to my account here. I will be adding a new chapter each day for each new theme. They're meant to be one shots. Usually a drabble, sometimes something longer. If you do wish for me to continue, just give me a prompt or something and I'll get them up after the "month" is over.

**Chapter Eight:** A kiss, to make it better?

**Day Eight:** Wounds

**Word Count:** 275**  
**

**Rating:** G

Usually Korra was the one to administer healing to anyone hurt.

Instead Korra was the one currently getting patched up by the teddy bear of a boyfriend. Korra looked to Bolin who was staring quite intensely at his work. Korra and Bolin had been training and she ended up burning her shoulder on a trick. "Don't worry, I used to patch Mako up all the time." He told her as he finished applying the ointment and then the bandages and stood up. "There, all better." He smiled to her. She got up and patted the injured shoulder. "How's it feel?" The earth bender questioned.

"It's okay..."

"Only okay?" He gasped.

"I could use a kiss to make it all better." Korra grinned and the boy bent down and kissed her patched up shoulder but she smacked his head, took a hold of his hair and pulled his face to hers. Bolin laughed into the kiss and pulled her close, though being a bit more gentle than usual. He actually liked that he could patch up his girl. He could protect her and it wasn't just some one sided event between them. Korra wasn't the only one who could mend a broken heart or a broke bone. And that made Bolin very happy, that he could be useful and make someone smile. And it was even better if that someone was the most amazing girl of all time.

"I love you Korra." Bolin said.

"I love you too Bolin, now come on, we've got work to do." Now whether that meant more training or something else, was their little secret.


End file.
